


For Now and Always

by DeuxSabres



Series: Alpha-Jinn/Omega-wan Jinnobi [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Forced Separation, Jedi Culture, Knotting, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, SubObi Week, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he's a gentle Alpha not an abusive one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuxSabres/pseuds/DeuxSabres
Summary: Alphas and Omegas are not permitted to be Master and Padawan. Obi-Wan Kenobi has been Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice for five years. Problems arise when he presents as an Omega.





	For Now and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Obviously I don’t own Star Wars. No money is being made with this fic. I’m only posting this fic on AO3. If it is found anywhere else, someone is plagiarizing me and claiming it as their work. If you would like to have my fic archived, etc. by any means or in any format, please contact me first for permission at sabresunis@gmail.com. Thank you. 
> 
> For SubObi Week: Day 4: Knotting. I honestly never thought I would be writing anything in the Alpha-Beta-Omega verse for any fandom, and…here I am. I don’t really know much about this genre of fic, so I very well could have made up a lot of the rules for how things happen while I wrote this. This was originally supposed to be dirty, filthy (but fun to read!) smut, but somehow it demanded some angst and a sort-of plot, so this is what happened. I had no control over this one. Most of it is still smut, so I guess that’s good? I’m not sure anymore. This was supposed to be 2k max! At this rate, this might be my only SubObi contribution this time around.
> 
> *Constructive* criticism welcome; I hope you enjoy it in some way. Thanks.

**For Now and Always**

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan to Master Qui-Gon Jinn, went into his first heat at sixteen years old. It had been mistaken as a high fever by everyone, including the Healers. Their skill and mixture of Force healing and medicines eased Obi-Wan’s symptoms so that he was back on his feet in only a matter of two days.

The second time Obi-Wan developed a fever with body-wracking chills and tremors came at precisely a year later. They had just returned from a difficult mission that should not have been difficult but resulted in them keeping a royal heir protected in the dense humid jungles of the planet while being pursued by the opposing faction who wanted the girl dead. Qui-Gon had also returned a little more under the weather than normal. He hadn’t been surprised when Obi-Wan fell sick almost the moment they hit hyperspace. As soon as they landed, Qui-Gon wrapped him in his cloak and carried his Padawan to the Healers, the boy shivering in his arms despite the sweat soaking his body the whole way.

His Master stayed by his side, a constant presence in his apprentice’s room as the Healers came and went. Obi-Wan seemed to sleep soundly with Qui-Gon there watching over him. Any time that Qui-Gon left the room to attend to his own needs, Obi-Wan would shift fitfully, uneasily. The Healers calmed him enough until Qui-Gon returned to his Padawan’s side, the boy only quieting when his Master brushed the short sweat-soaked hair away from where it stuck to Obi-Wan’s forehead. A full day later, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and tried to smile for his Master as he leaned into the large hand cupping his cheek. Qui-Gon smiled and welcomed him back.

Then, a year later, it happened a third time, all of the symptoms worse. It was not mistaken as a simple fever that time. A Healer came to Qui-Gon in the waiting area and sat next to him. “Master Jinn, I must inform you, as an Alpha, that your Padawan has presented as an Omega.”

To say that Qui-Gon Jinn was not rendered speechless would be a lie. He opened and closed his mouth twice before he found his voice. “You’re sure?”

The Healer handed him a data slate with Obi-Wan’s records displayed. “His fever last year was in fact his first heat. The one before that was his Omega presentation fever. We simply didn’t realize that’s what it actually was and diagnosed him with a standard severe fever and treated him for that. Considering that first heats are usually mild, they’re sometimes easy to misdiagnose when particularly mild. Often they’re mistaken as severe fevers, like Obi-Wan’s. Had we known he was presenting as an Omega and experiencing his first heat at that time, things today would be much different.”

Qui-Gon frowned. “What do you mean?”

The Healer looked at him sympathetically. “We must report both of your statuses to the Council. An Alpha and Omega are not permitted to be Master and Padawan.”

Qui-Gon slumped, reading between the lines. “Must you? Can it wait until Obi-Wan passes through this one?”

“I must inform them immediately.” Qui-Gon barely felt the supportive hand on his arm. “I’m sorry, Master Jinn. I know how much you both care for each other.” She lifted the data slate from Qui-Gon’s lax grip and stood.

“Wait.” The Healer turned. “May I see him?”

She shook her head sadly. “I don’t think that is a good idea, Master Jinn. I’m sorry. If this were his presentation and not his second heat, I would consider allowing your presence. Since that’s not the case, I can’t risk his safety.”

The air in Qui-Gon’s lungs left him in a rush. “How dare you imply that I am a threat to my Padawan just because I am an Alpha? I would never hurt him. I could never—”

“Statistically speaking, you are a threat. I’m sorry, but you are barred from going through these doors or anywhere near Obi-Wan Kenobi.” She went through the doors that separated him from his suffering Padawan.

Qui-Gon reeled. His Obi-Wan was an Omega, and had been for the last two years. He glared at the door to the Healing Rooms. If his Padawan had been an Omega under his care for the last two years and Qui-Gon hadn’t harmed him or misused his authority over Obi-Wan as an Alpha-Master to an Omega-Padawan, what made the Healer think he would suddenly become a threat to Obi-Wan now that his Padawan’s Omega status was known? The idea was insulting. Qui-Gon had never touched Obi-Wan inappropriately, never failed to care for him, never threatened him, never abused his rank over him. Obi-Wan presenting as an Omega would not instantly change that.

His comlink beeped at his belt. He answered in a clipped tone.

“Master Jinn, your presence is requested in the Council Chamber immediately.”

“Understood.” He disconnected and, with a final glare at the Healing Room doors, made his way to the Council Chamber. The call came sooner than even he expected.

He stalked all the way to the Council Chamber, not even bothering to make sure the room was clear for his summons. If he was ordered there immediately, then they’d better clear the room for his arrival. Otherwise, his presence wasn’t immediately required. He stormed to the center of the room and executed a curt bow. He planted his hands on his hips, the palm of his left on the hilt of his lightsaber. He exuded power and authority and offense at the reason for being summoned to this particular meeting.

“You know why you’ve been called before us.” Qui-Gon nodded sharply at Ki-Adi-Mundi. “Then you know that we must discuss transferring the supervision of Obi-Wan’s training to another Master.”

Qui-Gon couldn’t hold back his snarl. “Because I am an Alpha?”

“Because Obi-Wan is an Omega,” Ki-Adi-Mundi clarified.

“Did the Healer tell you that he actually presented two years ago and _they_ treated him for a fever for two consecutive years? Considering that, it is preposterous to assume that I would ever hurt him or take advantage of him when I have been living with him, caring for him, and training him in close contact for the last two years since his Omega presentation.”

“With a Beta, Omega, or Neutral Master, Padawan Kenobi will be trained in a safe environment,” Saesee Tiin said.

Had they even heard him? Qui-Gon turned to Yoda with a mutinous gaze. “Obi-Wan is safe with me! He has been safe with me!”

Yoda finally spoke. “Master Qui-Gon, care for the boy, you do?”

“Of course I do, Master.”

“Then our judgment for his protection you must respect.”

Qui-Gon shook his head. “Not when it is to his detriment. I cannot respect that.”

Mace Windu held out a small data slate. “That is why we chose to allow you a final say in the true matter at hand.”

Qui-Gon accepted the slate without looking at it. “Which is?”

“Who will see Obi-Wan through his heat. The Healers can’t treat it as a fever this time. It must be slaked in more...personal ways,” Mace explained.

Qui-Gon skimmed the contents of the slate. His arm fell back to his side. “And what is this? You expect me to—”

“Go through the list of unattached candidate Alphas and select one to see Obi-Wan through his heat.”

“No.”

“We could make this a Council edict, Master Jinn,” Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

Qui-Gon pleaded directly to Yoda. “Masters, how can you possibly claim that a randomly selected _candidate_ is appropriate to see Obi-Wan through this? How do you know that anyone on this hastily assembled list—” He threw the slate to the polished floor in disgust. “—is a compatible match for him? How do you know that he will be safe with any of them? How can you expect me to choose someone for the sole purpose of fripping my Padawan when none of them would be concerned for his welfare, his comfort, or his safety? None of these people care about Obi-Wan. He deserves at least that from his first heat. Or has this Council forgotten that Omegas are more than inconvenient nuisances when they go through their heats? Just make a list of available Knights and Masters to frip the desperate Omega and everyone’s problems are solved! Don’t give an Omega a choice or say at all in the matter!”

“You are out of line, Master Jinn,” Even Piell growled.

Qui-Gon rounded on him. “This Council is out of line. I will not turn my Padawan into a whore for a random Alpha to take!”

“Then you uncaringly condemn him to an agonizing death by refusing to allow anyone to satisfy his heat.” Qui-Gon froze and turned to Mace Windu, who held his hands up in a sign of peace. “Qui-Gon, you know that we cannot allow it to be you. You are his Master and an Alpha. As your Padawan, he cannot consent to you lying with him in his heat. He won’t be able to resist your advances.”

“By that logic, he won’t be able to resist anyone else’s either, whether they’re chosen from a list or not!”

“He can’t consent to his _Master_! That’s why Alphas and Omegas are never permitted to be Master and Padawan!” Mace Windu roared. “To allow that pairing to continue would be for this Council to condone rape and coercion. Which is worse, Master Jinn? That an Alpha Master rape his Omega apprentice or the reverse during a heat? Or, through affection for the Omega in the pairing, the Alpha chooses another to slake that heat?”

Qui-Gon reeled with the lack of knowledge on the part of the Council as a whole. “You believe that an Omega is so out of their minds during their heats that they are completely unaware of their surroundings? That they are incapable of refusing consent to an unwanted Alpha?” This was entirely untrue. He knew it firsthand from his off-planet ruts. Omegas were not mindless in their heats. The only thing they were was physically weakened from the stress their heats put on their bodies. That did not make them mindless sex-addicts uncaring of who fripped them. It made them frightened and in need of care from an Alpha they trusted.

“Capable of _refusing_ consent an Omega is,” Yoda said. “But willing to _honor_ an Omega’s choice in refusal not all Alphas are.”

Mace Windu continued. “This is the way the Council has always solved this issue. It’s very rare that an Alpha Master is paired with an Omega Padawan. In all cases, they are separated for the protection of both parties and their reputations.”

“Don’t ask me to do this,” Qui-Gon demanded. “Don’t ask me to repudiate him for his status being opposite mine, a thing over which he had no control. Don’t ask me to choose someone to frip him like a brothel master assigning a client to a whore. Do _not_ , Mace.”

“If you care for Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, you will let him go to another, one with his body and one for his training.” Mace Windu nodded to the discarded slate. “We’re allowing you some input into Obi-Wan’s future because we know that you care for him. This is an allowance very rarely given to Masters in your situation. Accept it as the gift it is.”

Qui-Gon stared at the slate on the floor for what seemed an eternity before summoning it to his hand with the Force. He swallowed his nausea as he turned its contents to face him, the names on it burning into his memory. His nausea increased and he could not swallow it down. He thrust the slate at Mace. “This is no gift, Mace. This is a violation to Obi-Wan and to me.” He barely made it out of the Council Chamber before he fell to his knees and vomited.

The Council made the decision for Qui-Gon Jinn. As he was still Obi-Wan’s Master, the Council informed him that Obi-Wan was being removed from the Healer’s Ward and taken to temporary quarters in the Residential Wing typically belonging to new Knights of the Order. They did not tell Qui-Gon which exact room they placed Obi-Wan, but that it was under video and optional audio surveillance in order for the Healers to know when Obi-Wan’s heat ended and to administer treatment if needed. The Council ordered Qui-Gon to break his training bond with his Padawan so that his new Master could easily establish a connection following the conclusion of Obi-Wan’s heat.

Qui-Gon did no such thing. He may have agreed to the Council’s demand in words but in deeds, he refused to abandon Obi-Wan in a time of vulnerability, anxiety, and trauma. He would not. He kept his side of the bond open should Obi-Wan reach for him, but he did not reach out for his Padawan. He may not be permitted to physically make contact with Obi-Wan during his heat, but he would be there to reassure him that he would be alright if Obi-Wan reached out to him. To have Obi-Wan frightened and weakened without anyone familiar to comfort him and ease those fears was unthinkable for Qui-Gon. He would not allow it.

He sat at the small table in his quarters, where he had shared years’ worth of meals with his Padawan, and absently sipped his tea. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Then, hesitantly, he felt Obi-Wan’s confusion at the edge of their bond. Obi-Wan didn’t know where he was. He wasn’t in his room, not in the place he shared with his Master.

_No, Obi-Wan. You’re in temporary quarters to get you through your heat safely._

Obi-Wan didn’t understand. Why wasn’t he home? He shouldn’t be in this strange room. Qui-Gon wanted to explain, to tell him of the Council’s decision to separate them, but a spike of fear slammed into him. Obi-Wan was frightened.

 _Someone’s here._ _Master, where are you?_

Qui-Gon swallowed his nausea. Perhaps he should have broken their bond. This would be unbearable.

Obi-Wan couldn’t get his arms to respond to either escape or to resist. His terror grew. _Master!_ Someone pushed the fabric clinging to Obi-Wan’s body open and aside.

Qui-Gon lifted his cup to his lips with trembling hands.

Obi-Wan was shaking. _No. No, please. I don’t want you._ Obi-Wan panicked as his lower body was stripped bare and an unfamiliar weight pinned him down. _No! Stop!_ Something hard rocked against him. He understood what it was and lips fastening to his stole his ability to refuse.

The cup shattered as Qui-Gon fled his quarters.

Obi-Wan was crying.

Qui-Gon ran.

_No! Please! No!_

Qui-Gon held onto the bond and followed the connection until he stood in front of a door no different from any other in the Knights’ Wing. Obi-Wan cried. “Stop! Please! No!” Obi-Wan’s voice cut off with the sound of flesh striking flesh. Obi-Wan sobbed.

Qui-Gon forced the door, drawing his lightsaber as he stormed into the room. “Touch him again and I’ll kill you!” he said with calm lethality.

The Alpha Knight who bodily pinned down Obi-Wan turned to look at Qui-Gon over one bare shoulder, his mouth twisted in a challenging smirk. “You are not wanted here, Master Jinn.”

Then Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan turn towards him, his eyes wide with terror, shame, and hope. _Master_. Obi-Wan mouthed the word, not trusting his voice to stay steady. He blinked and tears fell from his eyes. Tears that no Omega should have shed if their Alpha cared for them at all during their heat. Tears that never should have fallen from Obi-Wan’s eyes during his first heat with an Alpha.

The Knight turned back to Obi-Wan, believing his claim staked. Obi-Wan shrank from him. The Knight ground his hips into Obi-Wan and captured his wrists firmly with his hands as Obi-Wan reached to feebly push him away. The Knight pinned Obi-Wan’s hands down and pressed his weight onto the Omega. A green lightsaber blade at his throat stopped him from going any further. “ _You_ are not wanted here,” Qui-Gon said. “And I do not threaten lightly. Get off him now or I will kill you.”

The Alpha Knight rose and carefully avoided the touch of Qui-Gon’s lightsaber. As soon as he could, Qui-Gon placed himself protectively between Obi-Wan and this Council-chosen Alpha. He kept his lightsaber ignited and raised, the light from which added ferocity to his stance and reinforced the seriousness of his threat. He stared down the Knight, unblinking, intent to follow through on his threat should he take another step towards Obi-Wan. The Knight did not. He bowed only enough to be considered barely polite so that he didn’t lower his eyes from the irate Alpha Master and left the room. The door hissed shut behind him.

A hitched breath pulled Qui-Gon’s focus to his sprawled and mostly naked Padawan. “Master,” Obi-Wan sobbed as he sat up. “I’m sorry!”

Qui-Gon powered down his blade and set it aside as he went to his knees before his Padawan. “Are you hurt?” He aborted the movement he’d done countless times on missions. He couldn’t touch Obi-Wan. Not even to check his body for injuries.

Obi-Wan shook his head, his gaze falling low. He clumsily tried to cover his body. He moaned as a wave of heat coursed through his body. “I’m sorry.” Tears poured from Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I didn’t want him.”

Qui-Gon understood. Had the Council told Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon approved of the Alpha Knight to see Obi-Wan through his heat? Nothing could be further from the truth. That topic, however, wasn’t important. The Council didn’t matter in that moment. The Alpha Knight didn’t matter. Only Obi-Wan did. “I know you didn’t want him. I know,” he said, gentling his voice from the hard threatening manner to the other Alpha.

Obi-Wan’s shoulders shook. He tried to hide by pulling his tunic tight around his shoulders to cover his skin. He shivered from fever and fear. “I’m sorry,” he said, his shame turning into a breathless moan with another wave of heat.

Qui-Gon leaned forward and, as he had years earlier, brushed the wet, short strands of hair away from Obi-Wan’s sweaty forehead. Where Obi-Wan shrank away from the other Alpha Knight, he leaned into Qui-Gon’s touch. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and visibly relaxed, his tension melted away from his muscles with a hum of pleasure. Qui-Gon drew back, startled. His touch soothed Obi-Wan. It hadn’t registered as anything significant to Qui-Gon during Obi-Wan’s fevers the last two years. But now? Now it was significant. Obi-Wan, an Omega in heat, frightened and vulnerable, did not fear the touch of Qui-Gon, an Alpha. Obi-Wan accepted his touch. In fact, he seemed to welcome it. Qui-Gon gasped sharply. Had their bond developed deeper than the usual Master-Padawan bond? How could that be?

Obi-Wan opened his tear-filled eyes to Qui-Gon’s. “I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon’s brain struggled to catch up to the present after reeling from his discovery. “For what?”

“For being an Omega.”

Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan into his arms as he had when his Padawan had come to him with his anxieties and fears. “No, no, Obi-Wan,” he tried to reassure him as he pressed Obi-Wan’s ear to his heart. “You had no control of that. And even if you had, being an Omega is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Obi-Wan clutched the front of his tunics and wept into his chest. “Weak.”

“No. Weakened, but not weak. Not you.”

“I didn’t want him.”

Why was Obi-Wan fixated on that topic? Qui-Gon angled his head as best he could to see Obi-Wan’s face. It didn’t matter. Obi-Wan had nuzzled into the fabric over his chest. “I know, Obi-Wan.”

“He wasn’t safe.”

“No,” Qui-Gon agreed. “He wasn’t.”

“Not like—” Obi-Wan trembled in his arms. A high whimper escaped him and he clutched his Master’s tunic tighter. “This.” Obi-Wan gasped and spasmed against him. “Not like you. Feel safe with you.”

Qui-Gon understood what had happened to Obi-Wan. In the midst of his heat, Obi-Wan’s body released a gush of slick to ease the way into his body for an Alpha. “You are safe, Obi-Wan. You’re safe with me.” Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan tighter. “I’ve got you, dear one. I’ve got you.”

Obi-Wan looked up at him, anxiety mixed with shame in his watery eyes. He freed a hand and hesitantly touched his fingers to Qui-Gon’s beard along his jawline. “Promise me.”

_Kriff the Council._

“I promise, dear one. I have you.” Obi-Wan spasmed in his arms again and bit his lip to cut off his own moan. Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan’s tear-streaked cheek in his huge palm. “Don’t be afraid. This is natural for you. There is nothing happening here that you be should be ashamed of.” Obi-Wan cried and Qui-Gon brushed them away. “Nothing.”

A wave of heat coursed through Obi-Wan. He rose onto his knees with a keening moan, his hands blindly clasped Qui-Gon’s shoulders. His head fell back, baring his neck. It was a sight no Alpha could resist. And Qui-Gon did not. He pulled Obi-Wan forward and planted his lips at the base of the Omega’s throat, tenderly yet enthusiastically kissing the heated flesh. Obi-Wan shivered in his arms. He grabbed hold of Qui-Gon’s shoulders harder when the Alpha took hold of his hips and yanked Obi-Wan forward to settle astride him, the movement nearly knocking him off-balance.

“Tell me now if you do not want this,” Qui-Gon growled against the skin of Obi-Wan’s throat. “I will not hurt you.”

“I know you won’t,” Obi-Wan said. He framed his Master’s face in shaking hands and urged the Alpha to look at him. “I want you. I think I have since my first fever and just didn’t know it because I didn’t know what I was.” Qui-Gon shook in his restraint. “But now I do.” Obi-Wan pressed a sweet kiss to the bridge of Qui-Gon’s nose. “And I want _you_. I feel safe with you. And I trust you not to hurt me.”

“I would never!” Qui-Gon promised.

Obi-Wan smiled. “I know.” He kissed him. “So, please, Master.” With a touch of the Force, Obi-Wan locked the door to the room with a wicked smirk. “Please.” He peppered kisses along Qui-Gon’s jaw until he reached his ear. “Take what’s already been yours to take.”

Qui-Gon growled and surged forward to lay Obi-Wan on the bed and he set to work. With the confidence of an experienced Alpha, Qui-Gon peeled away the layers of fabric covering Obi-Wan’s flushed, hot body. Obi-Wan watched him, moaning as the cool air hit his newly-bared skin. His shaking inexperienced hands wandered aimlessly between clutching at the bedding, fluttering along his own skin, and reaching in vain towards the man kneeling over him. His tunics lay spread beneath him, the fabric already damp with the sweat of his overheated body.

Qui-Gon maintained eye contact as his large hands ran up Obi-Wan’s sides, his body lowering onto Obi-Wan’s the higher his hands climbed. He curled his fingers around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and used his weight to pin them in place as he covered his Padawan’s body with his own. He asked permission with his eyes. The moment he recognized Obi-Wan granting it, Qui-Gon closed the distance between them and kissed Obi-Wan tenderly, without demands of him, but with the gentle promise to take care of him through the Omega’s heat. Obi-Wan’s hands came up to lightly hold Qui-Gon’s upper arms, uncertain in his action but certain in his desire to touch the man on top of him.

Qui-Gon kissed him at his leisure until Obi-Wan’s body relaxed beneath him. He wanted Obi-Wan comfortable with him so that he could explore his body without pressuring him from the beginning. He ground against Obi-Wan, letting him know his intention and where their interaction headed, but did not rut into him. Qui-Gon believed that an Omega should enjoy coupling as much as an Alpha. That required a little attention and focus on the Omega. All of the focus during a rut or a heat should not be only on the Alpha’s needs. A heat was a time for the Omega to be cherished by their Alphas, not used with or without their consent as some Alphas believed. Qui-Gon believed in pleasing his Omega partners, not using them.

Obi-Wan writhed beneath him and threw his head back, his hands clutching tightly to Qui-Gon’s biceps as he let out a soft cry. Qui-Gon knew what this meant with Obi-Wan. More slick. He growled excitedly and swept his tongue along the racing artery at Obi-Wan’s throat. He took Obi-Wan’s earlobe between his teeth and nibbled, his teasing coaxed a high moan from Obi-Wan in the process. Obi-Wan started to move his hands to pull Qui-Gon away from his ear, but Qui-Gon intercepted them, intertwined their fingers and pressed Obi-Wan’s hands down on the bed near his head. He smiled as he sucked on the earlobe and enjoyed the sounds his efforts dragged from Obi-Wan’s throat. Obi-Wan squirmed futilely, pinned as he was by Qui-Gon’s larger frame and tightened his fingers around Qui-Gon’s, holding on through the pleasure and waves of heat coursing through him.

Qui-Gon put all of his weight into their joined hands and pushed himself back so that he could taste his Padawan’s heated skin. He sampled new areas of Obi-Wan’s throat, licked along his collarbone and the middle of his chest, but stopped at the nipple. He let his beard scratch the sensitive flesh. Obi-Wan gasped and arched into the touch. Qui-Gon pulled away, humming a warning not to do that. Obi-Wan settled back on the bed wordlessly. _Such an obedient Omega._ Qui-Gon returned to teasing Obi-Wan’s nipple, delighted as Obi-Wan moaned beneath him.

While swirling his tongue around the raised flesh, Qui-Gon lifted his eyes to look at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan strained to keep his head raised so he could watch what Qui-Gon did to him. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan’s hands shaking, heard his gasps for breath. He smiled.

Obi-Wan acted on instinct and tried to spread his legs. He frowned in confusion and annoyance when he couldn’t. Qui-Gon laughed softly at his expression. Obi-Wan forgot that Qui-Gon rested astride him. With Qui-Gon’s knees on either side of Obi-Wan’s, there was no way Obi-Wan could spread his legs apart any more. Qui-Gon used his own legs to push Obi-Wan’s back together. “Not yet, love.” Obi-Wan flopped down with a frustrated grunt. Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan’s displeasure away. “Soon, though. But only when you’re ready.”

Qui-Gon explored Obi-Wan’s body with his lips. The lower he traveled the less he could maintain his grip on Obi-Wan’s captive hands. He released Obi-Wan and ran his hands down his torso to hold down his hips as he mouthed the hardened flesh through the clothing still concealing it from view. Obi-Wan shook in his hold. The Omega’s hands sought Qui-Gon’s shoulders and, when he couldn’t quite manage a secure grip, slid up and into the Alpha’s long hair.

“Force, I can smell you,” Qui-Gon groaned against Obi-Wan’s straining cock. He nuzzled the flesh and deeply inhaled Obi-Wan’s scent. He curled his fingers over the edge of Obi-Wan’s waistband. Placing a quick kiss on the hot skin at that threshold, Qui-Gon looked up and found Obi-Wan’s dilated eyes. “Is this alright?”

His hushed voice answered, “Yes, Master, please.”

Qui-Gon smiled, kissed the skin just above the waistband again, and pulled the fabric down and away from Obi-Wan’s body. He carefully freed his Padawan’s cock and immediately lavished attention to it with his lips. Obi-Wan thrust forward before he could control himself and Qui-Gon took the opportunity to slide the fabric from Obi-Wan’s ass while raised off the bed. As his hands passed lower, his fingertips encountered some of the warm slick on Obi-Wan’s skin near his entrance and on his inner thighs. Qui-Gon groaned around the cock in his mouth, and Obi-Wan moaned at the sensation of it. Qui-Gon swirled his fingers in the slick at Obi-Wan’s inner thighs, letting his fingers of one hand wander absently while he yanked on the fabric trapping Obi-Wan’s legs. He removed his mouth from Obi-Wan’s cock and licked his way down, down until he reached his destination. He inhaled the intoxicating scent deeply, then flicked his tongue at the entrance to Obi-Wan’s body. Obi-Wan trembled violently on the bed and wailed, “Master!” Another firm swipe of Qui-Gon’s tongue and Obi-Wan spasmed sending another gush of slick from his body.

Qui-Gon nuzzled his face in it, coated his fingers with it, and positioned them at Obi-Wan’s entrance. He looked at him again, silently seeking permission to continue. Obi-Wan nodded, out of breath and unable to give his consent verbally. “So beautiful,” Qui-Gon said and slipped a finger inside of his Padawan. Obi-Wan wailed and flung his head back into the bed. “So wet for me,” Qui-Gon praised, quickly able to slip another finger into him. Obi-Wan moaned. Qui-Gon pumped his fingers in and out of Obi-Wan, torn between watching how eagerly Obi-Wan’s hole took his fingers and watching Obi-Wan twist and writhe on the bed because of it. “So ready for me, aren’t you?” He added another finger and pumped harder, faster, the wet sound of his entry and retreat building his excitement for what soon would be for them.

“Yes, I’m ready, please!” Obi-Wan whimpered as his body spasmed and gushed around Qui-Gon’s pumping fingers. “Please,” Obi-Wan moaned, his muscles relaxed but his body on fire.

Qui-Gon removed his fingers and hurriedly freed his straining cock. His Alpha instincts flared at the sight of this Omega trembling, moaning from just his fingers. He needed to take him. He rushed to open his tunics, but left them on when he couldn’t shrug them off in one movement. He scooped up more slick from Obi-Wan’s entrance and thighs and coated himself with it as he shifted his legs so he knelt between Obi-Wan’s instead of astride him. Obi-Wan spread his trembling legs to give his broad Master the room he needed to reach him. Qui-Gon lowered his body and settled his heavy weight on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan moaned as the length of their bodies touched skin to skin for the first time. Qui-Gon moaned as Obi-Wan’s body cradled his, welcomed him. He kissed his Padawan hard and ground against the Omega. Obi-Wan clutched at his shoulders and threw himself into returning the kiss.

But they both needed to breathe and had to separate their lips. “Stop teasing, please,” Obi-Wan begged, frantically kissing Qui-Gon’s face everywhere he could reach. “Please, Master.”

Qui-Gon drew away enough that Obi-Wan could not reach him with his swollen lips. He tenderly cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek. The gentleness of it alerted Obi-Wan to the importance of what Qui-Gon would say. “Not your Master in this. _Never_ in this. Here, now, I am just Qui-Gon Jinn and you are just Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan gave his answer in two ways. He wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist. He said, “Please, Qui-Gon.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes shined in pleasure. He shifted his weight, positioned himself at the entrance of Obi-Wan’s body, and pushed. He slid in easily, smoothly. Obi-Wan’s body, wet with his copious slick, accepted him, welcomed him. “Oh, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon groaned in overwhelmed pleasure, sinking further into him. A strangled gasp brought his focus to the rigid body spread beneath him. Obi-Wan’s eyes were pinched shut and his wide-open mouth gasped for air. Qui-Gon stopped his entry immediately. “Am I hurting y—”

“No.”

“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan didn’t open his eyes, didn’t shake or nod his head, and struggled to breathe. Qui-Gon leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead. “You must talk to me. I will not hurt you.”

Obi-Wan swallowed and finally drew a deeper breath. “I feel…strange,” he said. “I—I’m so…filled.” He opened his eyes and looked up at Qui-Gon in awe.

Qui-Gon smiled, relieved and humbled that Obi-Wan had chosen him, had wanted him. He looked down at where they were joined physically, then shot Obi-Wan a wicked grin. “Not yet, you’re not.”

Obi-Wan wondered what he meant by that until Qui-Gon pushed the rest of his length inside of him in one firm stroke. Obi-Wan wailed and scrambled for purchase with his hands. “Oh! Qui-Gon!” he cried. Qui-Gon set an easy, gentle pace, pulling back and pushing in. It felt wonderful. Obi-Wan pulled him close and held him, shivering as his throat received the touch of Qui-Gon’s warm breath and wet kisses. Obi-Wan moaned, “Master!”

Qui-Gon snarled in his ear, “ _Not_ your Master.”

Obi-Wan gasped at a hard thrust. “No, not my Master.” He touched Qui-Gon’s jaw and framed his face with his other hand. Qui-Gon slowed his pace until he ground into Obi-Wan, needing to move but allowing Obi-Wan to push him upright enough to fully look at his face. Obi-Wan smiled adoringly at him. “Not my Master,” he repeated. He brushed a stray lock of hair from Qui-Gon’s face. “My Alpha.”

He saw the fire ignite in Qui-Gon’s eyes as soon as he said it. Qui-Gon groaned deep in his chest as he took Obi-Wan’s face between his hands and smashed their lips together fiercely. He drew his hips back and slammed inside Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon swallowed Obi-Wan’s moan. He set a hard, brutal pace. For the time being, the need of an Alpha to claim his Omega took precedence over the tenderness of a lover. Qui-Gon grunted with each push inside Obi-Wan, and all Obi-Wan could do was hang onto him. “So warm, so tight,” Qui-Gon groaned. “So wet for me.”

Obi-Wan cried out with each hard thrust. “Oh, ghods! More, Alpha, more, please!”

Impossibly, Qui-Gon picked up the pace, pounding into Obi-Wan. “So beautiful like this, moaning with my cock inside you.”

“Yes, yours. Only yours!”

The wet slap of flesh slamming into flesh dominated the room, drowning out even their moans of pleasure.

The bedding was soaked with their sweat and Obi-Wan’s slick. Qui-Gon grabbed onto Obi-Wan’s hips and held him down through the demanding pace he kept. “Going to cum in you. Would you like that, dear one?”

“Ghods, yes!” Obi-Wan cried out as Qui-Gon’s thrusts grew harder.

“Oh, Force, I want to knot you,” Qui-Gon groaned. Obi-Wan’s eyes blew wide at the suggestion. Qui-Gon grinned wolfishly at him. “Do you want my knot in you?”

“Please! Yes!”

Qui-Gon adjusted his rhythm, slowing his pace but increasing the depth and power of his strokes. “Such a good little Omega,” he praised. “So good for me.” With a long, high scream, Obi-Wan tensed and spurted his release all over his chest. His release tightened his muscles, including those around Qui-Gon’s length. Qui-Gon groaned as Obi-Wan clenched down on him. His rhythm faltered, but he recovered quickly. He slammed into Obi-Wan’s body, the power of his thrusts pushed Obi-Wan up the bed. Qui-Gon grabbed him by the hips and lifted him so that Obi-Wan bore all of his weight on his shoulders and upper back. He held Obi-Wan steady and in place and pumped into him hard. “Take it, Obi-Wan, take my knot!”

Obi-Wan braced his hands on the board above his head. “Oh, ghods!”

Qui-Gon pounded into him once, twice, then stayed buried deep on the third thrust. Obi-Wan felt something swell inside him followed by warmth filling him. “Take it all, my beautiful Omega. Take all of me, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan stayed still as Qui-Gon continued to pulse inside him, flooding him. Qui-Gon, still buried in Obi-Wan, gently lowered them to the bed and rested on top of him, pressing satisfied kisses to Obi-Wan’s shoulder and jaw, but carefully avoiding his neck. “Such a good boy, my sweet Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said against his skin. “Taking my cum like a perfect Omega.” Qui-Gon moaned as he kissed Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around him and relished in the experience of what they’d just shared, content to rest and feel the fullness of Qui-Gon’s knot and his still pulsing cock inside him.

They both were nearly asleep when Obi-Wan’s rational mind caught up to their situation and alertness returned full-force. “Master,” he said, hoping Qui-Gon hadn’t fallen asleep.

“Mmmm,” Qui-Gon answered, half-asleep.

Obi-Wan brushed his fingers through the long hair, sweeping it away from Qui-Gon’s face. “I want you to make me your mate.”

That pulled Qui-Gon from sleep entirely. He pushed himself up enough to study Obi-Wan’s face. He frowned. “My dear one, I can’t ask that of you.”

Obi-Wan reached for him through their training bond. He needed Qui-Gon to understand his sincerity. “The Council has no authority to split a mated Alpha and Omega, do they?”

Comprehension dawned in Qui-Gon’s eyes. “No. The Code forbids separation. It can’t be done without life-threatening consequences to each mate of the pair. That’s why it’s forbidden.”

Obi-Wan nodded and offered a shy, nervous smile. “I have no wish to be separated from you.” He wrapped his legs loosely around Qui-Gon’s waist from where they’d fallen spread wide in their post-coital bliss. He rolled his hips beneath Qui-Gon and felt the interest of his Master growing firm once more in him, the knot having kept them joined. “If you would have me.”

Qui-Gon couldn’t help but respond to him. He rocked with Obi-Wan, agreeing with his body before he agreed with his words. “Of course I would have you.” This time, it was Qui-Gon who looked at Obi-Wan in awe. “You truly want this? You will have no one other than me.” He reinforced his claim with a shallow thrust.

“I want no other. I love you.” Obi-Wan reached for him. Qui-Gon came to him. “My Master.” He kissed him. “My Alpha.” And again. “My Qui-Gon.” And again. “For now and always.”

Qui-Gon swallowed, overcome with emotion. He kissed Obi-Wan tenderly, slowly. “I love you very much,” he whispered against his soon-to-be-mate’s lips. “My clever Padawan.” He tasted his lips again. “My perfect Omega.” He took his time with the next kiss and savored the moment, feeling his physical peak quickly approaching despite the relaxed, lazy thrusts against each other. “My beautiful Obi-Wan.”

Qui-Gon kissed a path along Obi-Wan’s jaw, down the pulsing side of his neck. He shivered at the quiet sound of Obi-Wan’s gasps near his ear. Obi-Wan tightened his legs around Qui-Gon as he shook beneath him in ecstasy. Qui-Gon stilled as he emptied himself into Obi-Wan once more. He muffled his groan by biting down hard on Obi-Wan’s flesh where shoulder met neck. Obi-Wan moaned and held onto Qui-Gon as they trembled in each other’s arms, the magnitude of their actions settling in their hearts, minds, bodies, and their bond.

“Now no one can separate us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first venture into the Alpha/Omega territory of fic writing, and that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan weren't terribly out of character in it. Let me know your thoughts in a comment or by hitting the kudos button!


End file.
